Muros
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | death = | final = Episode 218 }} Mashna (formerly Hafte Muros) is a soldier of high rank in the Diwata army and is a close friend of his superior, Aquil. Muros was promoted as Mashna after the dismissal of Aquil.Episode 126 He is also the punong kawal ng hukbo ng Encantadia (Head Soldier of the United Army of Encantadia).Episode 217 Appearance Muros is a tall Encantado with a streak of blue hair. Personality Muros is one of the most loyal soldiers of Lireo. He has hidden feelings towards Danaya, however he does not tend to show it, as he only follows the orders. Muros also shows his concern towards his friend Aquil and Danaya. History Muros is the second-in-command of the Diwata army. He is a close companion of Aquil. Muros informed Raquim that Queen Minea had become pregnant with Raquim's child. He fights by Aquil's side for Sapiro during the war against Hathoria. With Aquil, Muros escorted Raquim to the Tree of Asnamon. After Raquim had left with Amihan, Muros and Aquil were surrounded by the Hathors. Cassiopea saved them Hagorn. Much later, when the Hathors breached the portal to the human world, Muros and Aquil followed them to save Raquim and Amihan. They arrived too late to save Raquim, however. Muros was ordered to guard Raquim's body while Aquil brought Amihan back and called for more soldiers to bring Raquim's body back. When Pirena rebelled against her family, Muros remained in the palace while Aquil and Hitano scouted the Hathor force. As the highest commander remaining in Lireo, Amihan orders him to prepare their army. After the battle between Hathoria and Lireo, Muros was sent to accompany Danaya to parley with Hagorn. Their mission succeeds, as Hagorn agrees to make peace. It is possible that Muros has feelings for Sang'gre Danaya; he seemed perturbed when he saw her talking to Aquil. Rise of Etheria Under the reign of Hara Danaya of Lireo, Muros became her most trusted Mashna while Abog was his Hafte. During the Lirean celebration for Lira and Mira, Muros approached Aquil and asked him whether he had already given up on Danaya after all these years. Muros persuaded Aquil to join the festivities. After hearing the return of Etheria, Muros asked the help of Aquil and Mashna-de Mayca of Sapiro to unify all the military forces of Encantadia. He notified each soldier to inform their respective armies and prepare for war. When Hara Pirena of Hathoria proposed that they attack Etheria before Avria's full resurrection, Muros was included in the team to infiltrate the said kingdom. In the Kamara, the Air Gem temporarily gave him enough power to defend himself from Etherian forces. He became the head trainer of the chosen gem masters in weapons mastery after their completion. He praised Ariana's performance, in fact it reminded him of the late Hara Amihan of Lireo. Danaya assigned Muros to represent her in their embassy to Etheria to persuade Avria to choose peace and accept their proposed truce. Muros went to Etheria and told Avria that she cannot bring LilaSari to the feast in honor of the former. Avria accepted the request of Hara Danaya. After the attempted poisoning incident, Muros confronted the soldier and demanded answers from him; when the soldier attempted to fight back, Muros killed him. Abilities Powers Other skills Weaponry Muros uses two swords, contained at crossed sheathes at his back when not in use. After many years of being Mashna of Lireo, he shifted to a long broadsword as his primary weapon. Relatives Trivia Version differences *Muros was played by Arthur Solinap in 2005-2006 series. *In the original series, Muros became a Mashna after Aquil's death in the Hathor War. In this series, Muros became a Mashna after Aquil's dismissal due to his confessed treachery against Hara Amihan. *In the original series, Muros had never became a third wheel between Danaya and Aquil, as he was only loyal to the Sang'gres of Lireo. *In the original series, Muros has rivaled with Bandok due to their spear fighting skills during the Hathor War, in which he has successfully killed Bandok. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Soldier Category:Supporting character Category:Finale character